Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6q - 4}{8} \div \dfrac{4q}{8}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{6q - 4}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{4q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (6q - 4) \times 8 } { 8 \times 4q}$ $t = \dfrac{48q - 32}{32q}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{3q - 2}{2q}$